Kaizoku no Blin/9
"Get Some Tile Roofs; Catfights are Getting More Dangerous Nowadays" is the ninth episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar ---- Jonathan and Moufassa get out of the room. Johanne (brings out polearm): OFF WE GO, COVALESKI! Mandala: Ain't that uhh... one of those toy staffs from Cardcaptor Sakura that go with Happy Meal? Johanne: Oh, right. Thank you, Vice Captain Obvious. Wait, what?! Are you criticizing my collection?! Johanne (picks the right one): You know what? Screw you, Mandala. LET'S GO! COVALESKIIIII!!! Mandala: What the hell is that? Johanne: Meet Covaleski, my boy. Mandala: You callin' a gigantic stick a boy? What's on yo' head, girl?! Johanne: Doesn't matter. Will beat you anyway. Mandala: Just try crossin' mah line, bitch! Johanne: No. Mandala: What? Johanne (grins): You. Mandala: THAT'S IT, YOU BITCHMADONNA! ---- Johanne (strikes Mandala with her staff): Stop talking. Your voice isn't really catchy. Mandala (inside voice): WHAT THE FUCK?! JOHANNE HIT ME IMMEDIATELY? I've gotta do something, and I'VE GOTTA DO IT FAST! MENTE MUSICA! Mandala: COWABUNGA CAPOEIRA! CHUTE DE... RAPOSA VOADORA! Johanne (inside voice): SHE GOT ME! But, was that samba music just now? Mandala: This samba music is called "Mente Música". The star of the Cowabunga Capoeira technique. The sign of a true master. It's hypnotic by the way, makin' opponents slightly dizzy. Johanne: Doesn't matter. Covaleski still beats you anyway. Mandala: Really? Let's see. ---- Meanwhile... Jonathan: Let's go here. Moufassa: Are you sure that's not another of his booby traps that will send us back to incarceration? Jonathan: Another? Man, this is the first if that's even the case. The two enters the room. But somebody has seemingly occupied it first, much to Moufassa's shock. Kwaito: Damn, that bath was WARM! It lovely! I ain't goin' to that bath since last week so I smell like piss and shit. Kwaito (notices Moufassa): Huh? Oi, where you goin'? Moufassa: WHERE DO YOU THINK HUH? I'M OUTTA HERE! Jonathan (pats Moufassa in the shoulder): You've gotta get out of here, Moufassa. This doesn't look good. Kwaito: Ah, Jonathan. My favorite boy. ---- Jonathan (does not seemingly react): Are you gay? Kwaito: YOU JUDGMENTAL SON OF A BITCH! Jonathan: Why? Isn't the term "boy" only used by the okama? Kwaito (triggers Mente Música): SO WHAT!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT CULTURE WE HAVE HERE, BOY?! AND WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU, MIDGET? Jonathan: Learn to call me by my first name, you dumb black man! Kwaito: Now you goin' racist, you fuck! Jonathan: What? I only said "black" man, not the "N-Word!" I never claimed you of any stereotype either. Kwaito (notices Jonathan's body odor): Whatever, you filthy bastard! You call me a black man, you racist. That's very simple! Jonathan: See you just became an asshole, even worse to whatever you claimed of me! Kwaito: CAN'T WE JUST FIGHT FOR THE LORD'S SAKE?! The two's powers clash on each other. ---- Meanwhile, Johanne and Mandala finally clash. Johanne: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! POOOOLLIAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOVVV!!! HAAAAAAAAMMERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! A big cloud of dust appears in the room as soon as Covaleski landed on the ground. Mandala: Whoooo! I thought I gotta be hit back there. Johanne (smiling with the eyes closed): Don't worry. I'm just warming up! Mandala (on Johanne's behavior): Why she bringin' too much sunshine aura to this place? Is she on yay or something? Johanne: Don't take this personal, but I'm gay! Mandala: You what?! You're a homosexual pretending as a girl?! Johanne: No! That means I'm happy! Eh, that's it. Let's fight! Mandala: Mente Musica! < Previous | Next > Site navigation Category:Kaizoku no Blin Category:Chapters